


Question date: 24062017

by SyriaFranz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: General Question, Open Discuss, Other, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyriaFranz/pseuds/SyriaFranz
Summary: How do you overcome Writer Block?





	Question date: 24062017

Recently I had tried to overcome some obstacle. Emotionally and Physically.

Rest well. Checked.

Sweets Snacks. Checked.

Listening to Music. Checked.

Solve the Quarrels between Friends. Checked.

Hang Out. Checked.

I had done all of those and I still can type.

It's not like my brain isn't working, it did imagine some scenes, while my fingers stay still, as if trying to find some matched words.

Any other advice to overcome this?


End file.
